God-like Saiyan
(aura) |similar = Potential Unleashed Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Full Power }} Saiyan beyond God (神を超えたサイヤ人) is a greatly empowered state of being undertaken by Saiyans who achieve a great power on the level of gods, and then train themselves to be able to fully utilize that power level to an even greater level in their base form. Overview Concept and creation This state was created and named by the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. In the in-game, the Saiyan would transform the same way one would into a Super Saiyan (or other similar forms), but instead of changing drastically, his common appearance would suffer a slightly change. This is more notable for Goku, as his appearance while in base form is different from the one as Saiyan beyond God. For unknown reason, Vegeta has the same appearance as the usual base form in the in-game, but he appears a little different than the usual in the God Mission 1 trailer. Vegeta does not have a card with the ability of the transformation to this state as well. Appearance The Saiyan beyond God state seen in the Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ movie is identical to the user's base form, however their ki aura becomes a clear white color. Usage and power When first obtained, the Saiyan beyond God state possess power on par with that of the Super Saiyan God form, though further training can lead to this state's power increasing - as it functions as a new base form. Learning to fully control this state allows the Super Saiyan form to be utilized on top of it, further transforming the user into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. However, this state does not possess godly ki or any of Super Saiyan God's extra abilities. Vegeta obtains the form by undergoing a Furious Mutation - greatly empowering him to the point where his Super Saiyan 2 form could force God of Destruction Beerus to bring out 10% of his full power - and then training to have full control of his ki."Goku Steps Up! The Last Chance From Lord Beerus?!""The Universe Crumbles?! Clash! The God of Destruction vs. Super Saiyan God!""Vegeta Becomes a Pupil?! Take Down Whis!" Goku obtains this form by achieving and then dropping out of the Super Saiyan God form; resulting in him being able to retain the power of Super Saiyan God when in his Super Saiyan form, and then training to be able to use his godly power in his base form.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, 2013''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, 2015 The power of this state allows Goku and Vegeta to individually hold an advantage in power over even the likes of the tyrant Frieza in his completely mastered Final Form. Video game appearances *Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale'' In Dragon Ball Heroes, this state makes its debut in the first mission of the God Mission series (GDM1). When Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku is selected in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, he will appear briefly using it in the beginning of the fight, and will return into this state at the end of it. Gallery References ca:Saiyan més enllà de Déu Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations